Mombie Dearest
Mombie Dearest'''https://stvplus.com/show/971/Legacies/#episodes is the sixth episode of the first season of and the sixth episode of the series overall. Summary '''LIZZIE AND JOSIE'S SWEET SIXTEEN – As Lizzie and Josie prepare for their long awaited sweet sixteen party, Alaric finds himself preoccupied with the latest supernatural arrival – one that hits a little too close to home. Elsewhere, Penelope's latest plan gives MG one last shot at impressing Lizzie on her big day, while an unexpected betrayal causes tensions to boil over between Hope and Rafael.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/11/legacies-episode-106-mombie-dearest.html Plot In his office, Josie and Lizzie are horrified and upset at what Jo wants them to do. However Jo admits that she was a witch and they believe in the natural order and she should return to the afterlife. She admits that she now remembers more, including that she used to watch the twins and Alaric as if it were a dream — she believes this to be Peace. She tells the girls that they are everything she wished for, but tells them to be good to each other and fight for one another. With this, they siphon the magic keeping Jo alive and she fades into dust. Alaric, visibly upset, embraces his daughters who've began to cry. In the cemetery, where Dorian and Alaric are reburying the zombies, they are interrupted by a new supernatural creature, the Necromancer. This is revealed to be the creature that brought Jo back to life to do his bidding. Alaric is furious at the creature and hits him with his shovel, snapping his neck and causing him to fall to the ground. }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (credit only) *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Karen David as Emma Tig *Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park Guest Cast *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Ben Geurens as The Necromancer Co-Starring *Fray Forde as DJ Trivia *Antagonist: The Necromancer. *Lizzie and Josie are the first characters to have two birthdays shown on screen. The first birthday was the day they were born in This Woman's Work in . *This is the first episode not to feature Landon. *The Necromancer is the first monster to claim death can't hold him and will appear in more than one episode as he'll appear in the midseason finale. *Jo joins Alaric Saltzman, Dorian Williams, Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert to cross over from The Vampire Diaries to . **Alaric, Dorian and Matt have all appeared in three shows in the TVD Universe. Body Count *Unnamed Zombies - Head trauma; killed by MG, Hope, and Penelope. *Josette Laughlin - Siphoned the magic that resurrected her; killed by Lizzie and Josie with her permission. Continuity * Jo was last seen alive in I'm Thinking Of You All The While, her body was last seen in Best Served Cold and her spirit was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . * Cassie was mentioned by Hope. She was last mentioned in Hope is Not the Goal. * Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were indirectly mentioned by Rafael. They were last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In on . * The Parker Family was mentioned. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While on The Vampire Diaries. * Kai was mentioned by Jo. He was last seen in It's Been a Hell of a Ride on The Vampire Diaries. * The Mikaelson Family were indirectly mentioned. They were last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. * Seylah was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in a photo in Malivore. * Caroline was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. * Rebekah was indirectly mentioned by Hope. She was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. * Joshua Parker was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While on The Vampire Diaries. * The unnamed dryad was mentioned by Dorian. She was last seen in Malivore. * The unnamed dragon was mentioned by Rafael. She was last seen in Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn. * The Gemini Coven was mentioned by Alaric. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While on The Vampire Diaries. * Stefan was mentioned by Alaric. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries. * Vincent was indirectly mentioned by Hope. He was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. * Liz was mentioned by Lizzie. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic as a spirit on The Vampire Diaries. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted **Woods **Cemetery Behind the Scenes *This episode's title is a line used by Lizzie Saltzman. * This episode had about 1.20 million viewers in USA, making it the most watched episode to date. Cultural References *Mombie Dearest is a pun on Mommie Dearest, a and a . **It is also a pun on a title from the seventh season episode of . **It is also a mashup of the words Mom and Zombie thus Mombie. * is mentioned. She is the Duchess of Sussex and the wife of Prince Harry. * is also mentioned. She was the Princess of Wales and was married to Prince Charles. She is the mother of Prince Harry and Prince William. Quotes |-|Promo= :Alaric: "I don't know what monster is coming next." :Jo: "Ric?" :Dorian: "You know her?" :Alaric: "She's the love of my life." :Lizzie: "She's not our mother, she's mombie dearest." |-|Extended Promo= :Alaric: "I don't know what monster is coming next." :Jo: "Ric?" :Dorian: "You know her?" :Alaric: "She's the love of my life." :Josie: "Lizzie, it's her." :Emma: "If Jo is another monster. She can do more damage to you than any dragon." :Josie (to Jo): "I'm really happy you're here." :Lizzie: "She's not our mother, she's mombie dearest." |-|Scene= :Josie: "Hey, I didn't see you at breakfast." :Lizzie: "I'm too excited to eat. Happy birthday to us!" :Lizzie: "Isn't it a beautiful day for a party?" :Josie: "Your cheerful." :Lizzie: "Why wouldn't I be? mom's coming home, I had sex with Raf, my pores are practically invisible." :Josie: "Wait what? You had sex?" :Lizzie: "Last night. You know how mom always says that things work out in the end the way they're supposed to? She's right, I wouldn't have time to represent the witches now with a boyfriend, so you getting the consultation prize is perfect." :Lizzie: "Okay I need your help, I'm going for Meghan Markle tasteful." :Penelope: "Happy birthday witches." :Lizzie: "Oh look it's Satan in a crop top, come to burn my world down?" :Penelope: "Retro, Princess Di before she got style. I dig it." :Josie: "What do you want?" :Penelope: Oh just to cheer you two up, you know cause your mom's not coming." :Josie & Lizzie: "What?" :Penelope: "Oh I heard them cancel her pickup at the office, I thought you knew. Oops." |-|Inside clip= :Josie: "Hey, I didn't see you at breakfast." :Lizzie: "I'm too excited to eat. Happy birthday to us! Isn't a beautiful day for a party?" :Jo: "Ric?" :Josie: "Lizzie it's her." :Penelope: "So why are you doing this to try to make her party perfect?" :MG: "Cause a man gotta shoot his shot." :Penelope: "Oh my god. No, I can't take it anymore. As your friend, I demand that you retrieve your little MG's from Lizzie's grip." :Hope: "Lizzie Saltzman has been planning her sweet 16 since she was five." :Rafael: "All I know is that I can't let her down now." :Hope: "Why?" :Rafael: "Because I slept wth her, Hope." :Penelope: "And when it's over the Queen of Mean has broken your heart all over again, promise me that you will let Lizzie go." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x06 Promo "Mombie Dearest" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x06 Extended Promo "Mombie Dearest" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Mombie Dearest Scene The CW Legacies Inside Legacies Mombie Dearest The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x06 Mombie Dearest-MG-Lizzie 1.jpg 1x06 Mombie Dearest-MG-Lizzie 2.jpg 1x06 Mombie Dearest~Lizzie-MG.jpg 1x06 Mombie Dearest-MG-Lizzie.jpg 1x06 Mombie Dearest-Alaric-Jo.jpg 1x06 Mombie Dearest-Jo.jpg 1x06 Mombie Dearest-Alaric-Jo~Lizzie~Josie.jpg 1x06 Mombie Dearest-Alaric-Jo 1.jpg 1x06 Mombie Dearest-Josie-Jo.jpg 1x06 Mombie Dearest-Dorian-Alaric~Jo.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC106-001-Jo.png LGC106-002-Alaric.png LGC106-003~Alaric-Jo.png LGC106-004~Alaric-Jo-Dorian.png LGC106-005-Alaric.png LGC106-006-Dorian-Alaric~Jo.png LGC106-007-Hope.png LGC106-008-Emma.png LGC106-009-Rafael.png LGC106-010-Werewolf Students.png LGC106-011-Hope.png LGC106-012-Rafael.png LGC106-013-Josie.png LGC106-014-Lizzie.png LGC106-015-Penelope.png LGC106-016-Lizzie-Josie~Penelope.png LGC106-017-Alaric.png LGC106-018-Emma.png LGC106-019-Jo.png LGC106-020-Jo.png LGC106-021-Alaric.png LGC106-022-Alaric-Jo.png LGC106-023~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC106-024~Alaric-Jo.png LGC106-025-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC106-026~Lizzie~Josie.png LGC106-027-Alaric-Jo.png LGC106-028-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC106-029~Lizzie-Alaric-Jo-Photo.png LGC106-030-Jo~Josie~Lizzie.png LGC106-031-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC106-032-Hope.png LGC106-033-Rafael.png LGC106-034-Rafael-Hope.png LGC106-035-Rafael-Hope.png LGC106-036-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-037-MG.png LGC106-038-Penelope.png LGC106-039~Jo-Alaric-Truth Sphere.png LGC106-040~Jo-Lizzie-Alaric-Josie.png LGC106-041-Jo.png LGC106-042-Lizzie.png LGC106-043-Jo.png LGC106-044-Josie.png LGC106-045-Alaric.png LGC106-046-Rafael-Hope.png LGC106-047-Hope.png LGC106-048-Rafael.png LGC106-049~Hope-Rafael.png LGC106-050-Penelope.png LGC106-051-Hope-Rafael.png LGC106-052-Alaric.png LGC106-053-Dorian-Emma.png LGC106-054~Alaric-Dorian-Emma.png LGC106-055-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC106-056-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC106-057-Josie.png LGC106-058-Talisman.png LGC106-059-Penelope.png LGC106-060-Josie.png LGC106-061-Jo.png LGC106-062-Josie.png LGC106-063-Lizzie.png LGC106-064-Lizzie.png LGC106-065-MG.png LGC106-066-Goth Coven Students.png LGC106-067-MG-Lizzie.png LGC106-068~Lizzie~MG.png LGC106-069-Josie-Jo.png LGC106-070-Jo.png LGC106-071-Josie.png LGC106-072-Hope.png LGC106-073-Rafael.png LGC106-074-Hope.png LGC106-075-DJ.png LGC106-076-MG-Lizzie.png LGC106-077-Josie-Jo.png LGC106-078-Jo.png LGC106-079-Jo~The Necromancer.png LGC106-080-Rafael-Hope.png LGC106-081-Hope.png LGC106-082-Rafael.png LGC106-083-Lizzie-MG.png LGC106-084-Lizzie.png LGC106-085-MG.png LGC106-086-Dorian.png LGC106-087-Alaric.png LGC106-088-Jo~Alaric.png LGC106-089-Jo~The Necromancer~Alaric.png LGC106-090~Alaric-Jo~The Necromancer.png LGC106-091~Alaric-Hope~Jo~The Necromancer.png LGC106-092-Alaric.png LGC106-093-Penelope.png LGC106-094-MG.png LGC106-095-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-096-Hope.png LGC106-097-Alaric.png LGC106-098-Emma-Supernatural Knife.png LGC106-099-Emma-Dorian.png LGC106-100-Hope-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-101-Zombie.png LGC106-102-Zombie~Hope~Penelope~MG.png LGC106-103-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC106-104-Rafael.png LGC106-105-Lizzie.png LGC106-106-Zombie.png LGC106-107-Hope-Penelope.png LGC106-108-MG.png LGC106-109-Penelope-Hope.png LGC106-110-Josie.png LGC106-111-Alaric~Jo.png LGC106-112~Alaric-Jo.png LGC106-113~Jo-Alaric.png LGC106-114~Alaric-Jo.png LGC106-115~Penelope-MG.png LGC106-116-Penelope.png LGC106-117~Penelope-MG-Josie.png LGC106-118-Josie.png LGC106-119~Josie-Penelope.png LGC106-120-Josie-Penelope.png LGC106-121~Rafael-Hope.png LGC106-122-Rafael.png LGC106-123-Hope-Rafael.png LGC106-124-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC106-125-Jo.png LGC106-126-Alaric.png LGC106-127-Josie-Lizzie-Jo~Alaric.png LGC106-128~Josie~Lizzie~Jo.png LGC106-129~Lizzie-Jo-Alaric~Josie.png LGC106-130-Josie-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC106-131-Jo's Gravestone.png LGC106-132-Alaric-Jo-Josie-Lizzie-Photo.png LGC106-133-Alaric.png LGC106-134-The Necromancer.png LGC106-135~Dorian-Alaric.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season One Category:Birthday episodes Category:Crossover Episodes